Perverse Epiphany
by SkagthePrinceofHell
Summary: Ise had a perverse epiphany before the Rating Game battle with Riser... Can you guess where this is going?


Perverse Epiphany

* * *

Boosted Gear.

An item known as a Sacred Gear, that which was created by the original God of the Bible, who bestowed its creations onto humans. It is an item of great power that is said to be able to give its possessor the ability to fight on par and even kill a God and Maou.

It was birthed from sealing the soul of Ddraig, an ancient high class dragon feared for his destructive power that threated to end the factions of God, Devils and Fallen Angels during his battle with his eternal rival Albion.

The power of the Boosted Gear is a simple but effective one.

The Boosted Gear can multiple its wielders strength every ten seconds.

However, this power can be further developed or adapted by the wielders strong desires.

For example, if the wielder wished they could transfer the boosted power over to something else such as a person or an object, though some of the boosted power would be lost.

It can also be used to boost certain aspects of a person such as there sight or hearing.

But as stated before, it is all up to the desires of the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

And as of now, this powerful item that can potentially overturn the very balance of the world…!

…

..

.

Is in the hands of a top tier perverted high school student named Issei Hyoudou…

This may sound like an absolute joke but if you think about it objectively it is a rather scary thought.

What would happen if the powers of the Boosted Gear were given to such a boy? What could this perverted idiot possibly come up with?

To be sure the obvious would be overpower as many girls as he wanted and rape them to his heart's content but the boy name Issei Hyoudou is not that sort of pervert.

A pervert he is but also a good natured and kind hearted one who would not dare cross a line such as that…

Well, if they were bad he might consider it but never act on it.

But as stated before, Issei Hyoudou is a top tier pervert who has been hailed as the "King of Perverts" as his dream is to make his own harem one day, which as he has been reincarnated as a devil do to certain events, is a high possibility.

However I am getting off topic here as the main question I proposed is still unanswered.

Well, let us see what this perverted Issei has come up with today shall we?

* * *

"Riser-sama. Should I take care of the [Pawn] boy and the [Bishop] girl?" My [Queen], Yubelluna stated with a ting of worry.

"Considering that [Pawn]'s ability to get rid of what his opponent is wearing-"

Oh? So that's what you're worried about Yubelluna? How cute.

"It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flames that cover my body?" I finish her thought with a smirk.

True, if this [Pawn] could do such a thing it would be worthy of not only weariness but praise as well. To be able to get rid of one of my greatest strengths, truly then I would need to be worried about such a possibility. However-

"I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias's [Pawn]'s personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced."

Convinced of their defeat that was destined from the start. I think to myself as I descend to meet Rias's [Pawn].

As I touch down upon the roof of the artificial school I am met with an anger shout from my lovely Rias.

"Don't mess around Ri-!?" Rias was about to say as she leveled a dark red orb of her demonic energy to fire at me. But before she could, her [Pawn] put his hand up to stop her.

"Wait, Buchou. I can handle things from here." Her [Pawn] said with an idiotic smirk.

Rias, as well as her cute [Bishop] were of course, shocked by the amount of gale this [Pawn] could muster up even though my victory was all but announced at this point.

"Ise. What are you-?" "Ise-san. You can't-!"

"Hahahaha! You have this? How absurd!" I could hear Yubelluna call down from above as she cut Rias and her [Bishops] protest to the foolish [Pawn].

"I would have to agree with my lovely [Queen], [Pawn]-kun. Though I will commend you for trying to put up a brave act, but you must face facts. I was already going to win from the start and everyone knew this." I say as I spread my arms out wide along with my fiery wings.

Giving my wings a single flap, licks of ember sprinkle off my wings and give the rooftop a most romantic yet solemn aura.

"These wings are proof of my power over fire and wind. Yubelluna!" I call to my [Queen] who understands what I wish of her.

Feeling her power around my face, I don't even flinch as she lets off her Explosion magic.

In mere moments, what would be considered a fatal wound that would deform and char the face of any other person was healed and my handsome face came back even better than before.

"And that proved my status as an immortal being [Pawn]-kun!" I boast loud and clear for everyone present and everyone watching.

"I am Riser Phenx! Third son of the Phenx Household and carrier of the bloodline of an original Maou! I am an immortal and grand existence! You have no hopes of winning against a being such as I!" As I continue Rias's [Pawn] still holds his cocky smile. In fact I believed it grew?

"Though I still gave Rias and you a sporting chance." I say as to drive the nail home, to truly instill how far the gap of power is between us.

"Indeed, you may have improved quite well but even that was not enough! Perhaps if you weren't so busy coming up with that parlor trick of a move you call "Dress Break" you could have come up with a-!"

[Boost!]

The [Pawn]'s Boosted Gear cuts me off as he levels his eyes at me.

Those eyes held confidence, mischief and… perversion?

"Actually, Fried Chicken-san! I came up with a special move for the likes of you! One specifically designed and catered towards beating an immortal!" [Pawn]-kun stats as he brings his Boosted Gear to eye level.

Fried Chicken-san? What a childish plow! Well let's indulge him for a bit.

For what is a few more seconds to an immortal?

"Oh? Then show me this trick you came up with [Pawn]-kun. If you truly think it can beat an immortal such as I then I will give you the curtesy of a free shot." I spread my arms out wide, unflinching and unafraid just like I did with Yubelluna's attack.

"Ise! Please! Don't do anythi-" Rias began but stopped as her [Pawn] turned to her with the same smile he has had on this entire time.

"Don't worry Buchou. Didn't I say it before? I'll defiantly defeat this guy!" He says as he gives her a thumbs up with his Boosted Gear covered hand.

"After all-" "[Boost!]"

[Pawn]-kun's Boosted Gear declares as he faces me once more.

"I'm the one who will be taking Buchou's virginity!" [Pawn]-kun foolishly declares as he balls up his Booster Gear into a fist and charges forward.

"Ha! This is it?! A punch?! Very well! I will take this punch and then-!"

Before he gets arms lengths of my face with his punch Rias's [Pawn] stops dead in his tracks as he playfully slaps my shoulder.

[Transfer!]

* * *

'Checkmate, Riser!' I thought to myself as I let my boosted power transfer over to Riser.

The boosted power I have been saving up was all transferred to Riser via "Boosted Gift".

I take a few steps back and wait for the effects to start.

Everyone looks shocked at what I just did but I don't bother with any of that as I lower my Boosted Gear and call out to the bastard before me!

"That was [Check] Riser! Give up now and you won't have to feel the [Checkmate] of my ultimate-!"

"Bwahahahahaha!" The bastard cuts off my epic speech as he doubles over himself with laughter.

"Di-did! Di-did you just?! And with your?! Oh-phhfffttt! Bwahhaaahahahaha! If nothing else [Pawn]-kun your "Special Technique" for beating an immortal is quite amus-?!"

The bastard finally stops laughing as the effect of [Transfer] are finally taking affect!

Dropping to his knees, "Riser's" body starts to convulse as his fiery wings begin to dissipate, flickering as "he" tries to maintain there form.

"Buchou!" I call over my shoulder to my Master as her beautiful face, as well as Asia's cute one, are etched in obvious confusion.

"Ah, y-yes. Ise?" She stutters a bit as she regains her composure. Man, she can be cute as well huh?

"If you don't mind, could you hold off that "bastards" [Queen] for a bit? Well-" I begin as I walk over to "Riser" again.

"I guess bitch would be a better word for "him" now." I stop in front of "Riser" as I can hear Buchou and Asia voice their confusion.

"Riser-sama?! You insolent little-! What have you done to Riser-sama?!" The "Bitches" [Queen] questions with a screech as she tries to fire off her Explosion magic, but-

"Don't you dare touch my cute little servant, you wench!" Rias-buchou exclaims as she fires of an orb of her demonic energy making "Risers" [Queen] back off. After drinking the Phoenix Tears in her fight with Akeno-san, she couldn't afford a direct attack by Buchou.

"So I guess I should start explain what I did to you huh "Riser"." I bend down to "him" as I cup "his" chin in my Boosted Gear covered hand. "Or should I say Rise-chan?" I say with a smirk as I admire the effects of my newest technique.

"W-wh-at?! Did you do-to me?! You bast-?!" Rise-chan finally caught on to the changes in her voice as it started to begin to match with the changes occurring with the rest of her body.

"Well it all started at the training camp you so generously offered Rias and us all Rise-chan." I began, still holding her face up with my hand as I gave a closer inspection of my work.

Right before my eyes the bastard that was once Riser Phnex was now turning into the bitch Rise Phnex. Her spiky blond hair began to smooth out sans the two ahoge that stood up on the top of her head as the rest grew longer, reaching just past her face and barely touching the ground.

Her lips began to become fuller as well as her eyelashes making her face a lovely thing to look at, even with the mix of surprise and horror they had in them.

Her complexion was already smooth when she was Riser but now it was even better, becoming akin to the likes of Rias-buchou or her younger sister Ravel.

"When I asked Rias what else my Boosted Gear could do I jokingly said if it could increase the size of a girl's breast or even their asses." I continue as I pull back my hand and stood up.

Walking around Rise I begin to inspect the rest of the effects going on with her body as she begins to writhe in what I assume to be great discomfort. That and perhaps even pleasure as my perverted mind went back to some of the hentai I have read involving this phenomenon I have seemed to have reproduced quite well.

"I didn't expect her to give me a serious answer or even pay attention to it but she did. And wouldn't you know it, she said that it may well be in the possibilities for me considering I had the Boosted Gear. One of the Longinus class Sacred Gears." As I continue Rise couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell to the floor. Coincidentally making said ass, which grew quite slap able if I may say, ripple a bit as it also seemed said ass tore her pants a bit making her white underwear appear.

Damn. I knew it wouldn't affect her clothing but I sort of wished it was some black lace panties or it could still be white panties. Either would have made for good black mail material to use against this forming bitch.

"This of course, made me totally pumped!" Looking at Rise facing down I thought to myself. Man what a sight!

I couldn't help but get turned on at seeing her helpless form, which was unknowingly sticking out her fine ass a bit towards me, lay down completely on her growing chest.

Squishing her newly formed mammaries against the ground I could see her side boobs flatten out like cookie dough as she started to breathe heavily causing her chest (that seem to be E-cups!) to heave up and down!

Oh god! She's letting out the hottest moans! Oh man! I know I'm the one who turned her into a girl (and if I may say so myself I do some damn fine work!) but damn this is still so unreal!

Is this really happening?! Am I seriously beating Rise/Riser who was trying to take my Rias away?!

"I thought about the possibilities of applying it to the girls I use Dress Break on! Or maybe even grow Koneko-chan's boobs out a bit if she ever asked as I know she is a little insecure about them!" I started to ramble a bit as I began to remember all the perverted things I could do with my boosting power.

"Hell! Rias even explained to me that I could use it to enhance my sight and smell or maybe even another's sense of touch if I got better at using my Sacred Gear!" I was really going on a roll here.

Maybe it was due to the high of beating down my opponent, turning her into a girl, my own perversion in general or all of the above but I felt like king of the world right now!

"I thought I was mishearing things man! I thought I was dreaming of those sweet words Rias kept saying in her wonderful Japanese!" I began to actually shout as I could feel drool trickling down my mouth!

"What if I could see though girls' clothing?! What if just by looking at them I could make them naked?! What if I gained the ability to sniff out virgins?! What if I could make a girl so sensitive that the mere act of kissing their bare skin would be enough to make them climax?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! So many possibilities!" I say to myself as hug my body that was overcome with joy at how my perverse mind could work!

"Don't you fuck with me!" A loud falsetto cried out breaking me out of my musings.

"Riser-sama!" Rise's [Queen] calls out but was blocked from coming over by Rias again.

Not one to stay face down on the ground it would seem, Rise made the admirable attempt at getting to her feet but could only manage to turn herself over revealing her glorious new E size chest!

She began to pant heavily and erratically as sweat drenched her body. Her shirt was open even more now thanks to her new rank pushing against it.

Holy shit that's right! She didn't have a bra on!

Her heaving mounds of cookie dough were free for all the world to see as the came up and down to the time of her erratic panting!

Her nipples were erect and a delicious shade of pink that I actually caught myself licking my lips wanting to suck on them like I want to do with Rias amazing rank!

"Ise-san…" I heard Asia call out to me in a trembling voice say as I looked over at the other girls.

Asia, Rias and even Rises [Queen] (who for the life of me right now I can't remember her name) were all staring at me in what I could only describe as muted horror.

"I-i-i-Isssss-ee-seee-Ise." My Rias fumbled out as she looked at me with blushing cheeks and roaming eyes that seemed to not want to make direct eye contact at me at the moment.

"I-I-i-i-I know you can be perve-ver-rted-sometimes…but to think you would want to…with Riser…" Rias barely got out as her face grew as red as her vibrant hair.

"Ise-san and Riser-san…two boys, no, wait… Ise turned him into a girl and…" Asia began to mutter incoherent thoughts as her eyes seemed to go in and out of focus and was that some prayers I hear?!

"Ow…..ow…ow"

Oh fuck! I broke Asia!

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

"Riser-sama…has bigger tits then me…" Wait?! What?!

Turning my head towards Rise- No! Riser! Riser! (Shit I have to get over it! This is getting to a very, very, VERY, bad territory here!)

Riser's [Queen] (who I still don't know the name of!) is having what I can only assume is an existential crisis as she stares at her masters heaving, bobbing, bouncing- shit no! No! No! No! No! NO!

Ise! Man! Focus!

Fuck I have got to salvage this somehow!

'Fuck! Ddraig you there?! Oh lord Ddraig help this perverted foollllllllllll!'

'[Oh? So you admit it in shame do you?]' Ddraig says in a somewhat amused tone but I could hear defiantly hear more wariness then amusement. Oh, you have got to be shitting me!

'Fuck, man! Not you to?! Look, partner, I need your help here! My plan to increase the amount of estrogen and the sensitivity in Risers body worked and he hasn't been able to think straight or even summon his flames against me so I can probably end this in one punch but if Rias and Asia and probably everyone else watching will think I'm trying to rape Riser then it's going to be all for not! So please, please, please! Do something to get me out of the hole I dug myself intooooooooooooo!'

'[…Well, I can start by telling you to tell your lower half to calm the hell down…]' Ddraig finally drawls out as I looked to where I can feel him pointing in my mind.

"Oh shit!" I cry out as I discover I have been having a raging boner for who knows how long and is probably why Rias and Asia thinking I'm trying to fuck Riser!

'[Well, you did also think about sucking "his" nippl-]'

"I'm weak, okay! And besides, how am I not supposed to react to this amazing sight!" I say out loud as I point at Risers form before me.

Riser whole body is on full display for me.

His-yeah, no. I'm going with her for the moment so as to feel less bad about my situation right now.

Her tits were still fully exposed and bobbing up and down with her erratic breathing. Her body was covered in sweat that made the rest of her cloths hug her now curvaceous body in all the right places and even her pants were…

Holy shit! I think I made her climax a bit!

But dammit! She still had some fight left in her!

I knew that even after the training with Rias- I mean Buchou (Damn! Must have lost the high from before that I'm calling her Buchou again) and the others that I still wouldn't be able to beat Riser. My body just wouldn't be able to take the strain of boosting up to his level of power and surpassing it to either overwhelm him in one go or continue to kill him over and over till his mind breaks.

However, that got me to thinking. I didn't actually need to kill Riser that many times to break his mind, I just needed to break his mind in general. If I did that then I wouldn't need to worry about anything else.

The problem then became how I would go about doing that. The only technique I taught myself over the course of the training came was Dress Break and I knew that wouldn't work against Riser because he wasn't a girl and I had no intention of getting a guy naked.

And that's when it hit me.

I was blessed with a grand epiphany. One of sagely perversion!

What if I turned Riser into a girl?!

I saw it done in some of the hentai I have read, the type known as genderbending. Although I always felt a bit weird reading the stuff my lower half didn't seem to care all that much and just accepted the hot girls they turned into and I would happily fap away!

In some of the genderbending hentai they explain that by increasing ones estrogen levels and with a bit of magic, you could turn a guy into a girl.

All I needed to do was somehow use [Boost] on Riser to increase his estrogen levels and maybe even his sensitivity to touch and then apply what Akeno-sempai taught me about imagining what I wanted and letting my magical power conjure it into reality and voila! Instant target for my Dress Break which I could modify a bit so that when it blew off her clothes it would cause such a shock to her system that would be in chaos what with the increased sensitivity and hormonal imbalance that it might just give her the ultimate climax and make her mind go blank!

Just like in my hentai manga's!

…

..

.

That or I could spank her bum a bit if that didn't work.

'[ISE!]'

'Shit! Right! Sorry! Thanks!'

'[Haaaa~ You maybe one of the most perverted wielders I have ever had but you may also be one of the most brilliant and dangerous as well.]'

'Wait, seriously!' I question Ddraig as he said something really weird just now!

'[Indeed. Even though you are this perverted fool you still were able to bring down a high class devil like Riser here with the minimal power you have obtain so far. I can say this with certainty that none of your pass predecessors would have come close to beating Riser if they were at your level of power if they did not also have your perverted mind to get you to think so outside of the box like this.]' Ddraig finished solemnly as I just stood there, mouth agape.

"So your saying I'm one of the strongest wielders you have every had?"

'[No, defiantly not the strongest but certainly the most unpredictable and surprising. But I can say for certain you can rise to be one of the strongest people to ever have wielded me. In fact I think you may be ready for this.]' Ddraig says as I felt a well of power start to pour into me.

"What the hell?!" As I cry out the power inside me began to grow and expand outward. This power surged around me giving me a great and imposing red aura.

[Issei Hyoudou!]

Ddraig's voice called out from my Boosted Gear so that everyone around me and whoever was watching us could hear.

[In exchange for a sacrifice, I shall grant you the last bit of power you need to defeat Riser Phenx!] With solemn words that held great authority, Ddraig decreed and I could tell what he was getting at. Thanks, partner!

"What kind of sacrifice?!" I ask in fake concern as I got the feeling it wouldn't be anything to bad.

[Allow me to take over your left arm and I shall grant you access to the Boosted Gears greatest power. Balance Breaker!]

The Boosted Gears greatest power?! And only for my left arm?!

"I would have to be stupid to pass up a great deal like that! My left arms all yours, Ddraig!"

It's not even the one I use to masturbate with!

[Gladly!] He says out loud as he telepathically says in a much flatter voice-

'[…I know…]'

And with that the intense red aura surrounding me began to grow even brighter!

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I let out a battle cry of exhilaration as I felt my left arm begin to be taken over by Ddraig as the rest of my body begins to get covered by the crimson aura surrounding me that begins to solidify!

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

In mere moments my whole body is covered in armor that looked like something straight out of Kamen Rider or Super Sentai!

The armor is red, the design reminiscent of a western style dragon. Hell, I even grew a tail!

I might not have wings but I guess I wouldn't need them to finish Rise off if she can't even stand!

'[This will only last for ten seconds Partner so make it count!]'

Ddraig informed me telepathically as I slammed my armored fist together!

"More than enough time! Now then, Rise…"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha…" Rise could only pant out as she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Riser!" Rise's [Queen] seemed to stop caring about Rias and just pushed on through as she got in my face and tried to hit me with a point blank explosion, however-!

*grab!*

"Uah?!" Grabbing her hand in a tight grip I punched her once in the gut and threw her off of the roof without even looking.

Not hearing Grayfia-sans voice meant Rise [Queen] was still in play but it wouldn't matter in the next seven seconds.

"I never properly told you how I would defeat you right?" Lifting Rise by her wrist with one arm I level my other fist with her stomach, gathering my magical power into it.

"It's quite simply really. I'm going to fill your body with so much pleasure that you become unconscious. In other words-" I smirk.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"I'm going to make you feel the pleasures of a thousand woman! Take this! My ultimate technique!"

Channeling all of my boosted power into my fist I cry out in one epic moment!

"Climax Break!" Slamming my fist home into her gut!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her cloths being instantly vaporized Rise felt the pleasure of a thousand climaxes course through her body making her cum instantly!

…

..

.

…from her dick.

Dammit! I knew I only increased the amount of estrogen in her system and not actually got rid of her dick and give her a pussy but fuck man! I thought that the rest of my magical power could get me the exact results I wanted!

I wanted to make a girl cum from my touch not a guy!

Oh fuck, that's right! I just made a guy cum!

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

If only I could decrease the size of his penis to become a clit and somehow do the same to the skin around the lower body to make it a pussy then it would have been perfect!

Dammit! Is there not such convenient ability of dividing out there?! A power on par with my Boosted Gear?!

* * *

"Achoo!"/[Achoo!] Somewhere else in the world Vali Lucifer and (somehow) Albion sneezed.

'I didn't know you could sneeze Albion.' Vali quipped as he projected his thoughts to Albion

[Neither did I Vali. Someone must be talking about us it seems. But-] Albion began as his voice became very grave

'What's wrong?' Vail asked in actual worry as this is the first time he heard Albion's voice become this grave.

[It feels like some unnatural things has occurred. That an order has been disturbed somewhat. That a time of great joy has become one of… suffering?]

* * *

'[…This is this the first time in all my years that I hope we never meet The White one even though I know it's inevitable… uhwahwahwahwah…]' In my mind I begin to hear Ddraig crying!

'Oi, Partner?! What's wrong?! Partner?!' Before I got an answer out of him though Ri- RISER! RISER! I cannot call him Rise anymore…well not till I perfect my Genderbending Boost…

Anyway, Risers body began to glow white and in moments he disappeared… with an ahegao face I disturbingly noticed…

"Ah! U-uh, um. With Rise's, I mean Riser's retirement, the winner of this Rating Game is the Rias Gremory." An understandable stunned and partially stammering Grayfia-san announces as my armor vanishes from my body and I feel the fatigue set in.

'Shit.' Is the only thing I can think of as I fall backwards on to the hard and unforgiving-

""Ise/-san!""

Is what I thought I would hit, but I instead get grabbed from both sides by Rias and Asia.

"Ise." Rias says with one of the most beautiful smiles I have yet to see on her tearful face.

As the world around us begins to melt away in particles of light, Rias holds me close to her soft and bountiful bosom as she strokes my hair.

Ahhhhh! My body feels like it's healing just from being in her presents. Well, that and the ever reliably cute Asia is healing me as well.

Man this is the best!

"My Ise. My foolish Ise." She continues to speak as she looks at what became of my left hand.

By offering my left arm to Ddraig it has become a dragons arm. Red scales go all the way up to my shoulder and all five of my fingers end in a hooked claw.

In all honesty, if this was the price to pay to get access to that power then I don't really see the down side!

"My foolish Ise." Rias says again as she brings my head up to face her directly as she kisses me lightly on the lips.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?'

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

A kiss! My first kiss!

And it's with a beauty like Rias?!

As Rias parts her lips from mine, her face covered in a blush as deep as the color of her hair.

"That was my first kiss Ise. And I'm so very glad it was with you." She says with her fantastic brand of Japanese as she plants another kiss on my forehead!

Her first?!

Yep! There is no denying it now! This really is the best day of my life!

"Ahhhh…. but I wanted to be Ise's…" Asia mumbled besides us as her face is equally as red as Risa's. What was that last part? I couldn't quite hear it.

"You! You insolent scum!" Before I could question further, I heard the voice of Riser's [Queen] call to us in a shrill voice.

Turning to look at the doorway I could see both Riser's [Queen] and his little sister who looked very confused at the older woman's anger.

Oh right! I didn't beat Riser's sister either.

They must have been teleported back to some other room and came here to confront me.

"How could a lowly Devil like you possible-?! And what do you intend to do about Riser-sama?! You can't seriously expect us to let you keep him in that-!"

[Reset!]

My Boosted Gear interrupts the woman's tirade as another wave of fatigue washes over me. It's not as bad since Asia was healing me and I was in Rias soft and warm embrace but I still had to use what little remained of my stamina to keep me from losing consciousness.

Besides I might as well tell her now seeing as the effects should have worn off Riser as well.

"Don't worry about that piece of fried chicken. The effects of my Genderbending Boost end when my Boosted Gear resets. He should be back to normal in the infirmary and just needs to rest for now." I tell her as I point my gauntlet at her.

"But tell him this when he wakes up. If he ever threats Rias Gremory her peerage again, I won't hesitate to beat him again just like I did today. And hell! I'll be improving my Genderbending Boost everyday so that one day the effects will be permanent and I may just consider using it on him and making him part of my harem."

I say with a smirk and false words as I have no way of training my Genderbending Boost on anyone as it's just too risky.

The hormonal imbalance and the speed of which the changes occur would kill anyone that wasn't an immortal like Riser.

The reason the change even worked at all was because I wasn't actually damaging him. In actual fact I was adding to him so that was why the transformation wasn't stopped by his regenerating ability and in fact accelerated the process along with making him more sensitive.

And like I mentioned to Riser's [Queen] just now Boosted Gears effects end after it resets and I don't think I will be getting to a point where that isn't fact anytime soon.

Not to mention I still need to find a way to make the transformation perfect instead of the half way Shemale version I got Riser in.

This really was a technique I designed specifically to beat Riser and I dare not use it on any other living soul…

Well, not until I find a safe way to refined it that is.

"Now run along back to your "mistress" [Queen]-san or else I will use Climax Break on you as well. I did touch you after all." I say with a smirk as the woman pales at my words and runs out of the room we were transferred to and most likely to the infirmary to check up on Riser's condition.

"I see you also gained a lot of confidence as well Ise." Rias says with a smirk as she affectionately rubs my now scale covered arm.

"Though-" Rias says with a bit of hesitation as Asia seemed to pick up on what she wanted to ask and finishes for her.

"You weren't serious about adding Riser-san to your harem right, Ise?" Asia said with a worry clear in her voice as well as her blushed covered face.

I could also see Rias was blushing still and had the same worried expression as Asia.

"Uh! No! No,no,no,no,no! It was a false threat! An empty one through and through! I just wanted to give Riser a warning that would leave Buchou alone and never bring up the idea of marrying her to his mind again! Honest!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can to try and convince them.

I mean I know I made him into a hot girl and all, well technically shemale, but I would never think of actually trying to make him/her part of my harem!

Honest!

[Why are you trying to convince yourself of all people Partner?] Ddraig somewhat amused voice asked with in my mind.

'I don't know!'

Have I awaken into yet another bright and shiny new world?!

"Um?" Riser's sister says in a meek voice as she tries to get our attention. Turning to her she fidgets a bit before asking what is on her mind.

...Wait.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

...

'Um, Ddraig? I'm not getting out of this without having an awkward conversation, am I?'

[Hahahahaahahhah! AHHAHHhhahaahahahahaha!]

I can hear Ddraig's uncontrollable laughter from the depths of my mind.

God, OW, dammit...

* * *

In the infirmary laying silently on his bed. An unconscious Riser was having a surprisingly happy dream.

'Iseeeeeeee~' Rise whispered seductively into her darlings ear.

'How about we go into our room and I can show you a new dress I got?~' Rise says as she lets her fingers slide down to Ise's crotch.

'And then you can strip me out of it and pillage your queen with your fiery dragon?~' Rise finishes with a lick and a playful bite to Ise's ear.

Stirring a bit in his sleep Riser whispered out a single name from his lips.

"Ise…"

* * *

"Ah! U-uh, um. With Rise's, I mean Riser's retirement, the winner of this Rating Game is Rias Gremory."

My wife, Grayfia said in an astonished and, if I'm reading her tone correctly, slightly disturbed voice.

Understandable given how my little sisters [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou defeated Riser.

"Well that was certainly… a "unique" way to defeat an immortal phoenix…" My father hesitantly says next to Lord Phenx as both of them were trying to collect their thoughts.

"Uh, yes…quite…" Lord Phenx barely got out as he continued to look at the screen in shock.

Certainly it was a shock to all of us.

Though those of the Gremory clan and I hoped Rias won, none of us could deny that we did think Riser had the overall advantage.

Not only did he and his peerage have experience in Rating Game already but they also had numbers on their side and not to mention a [King] with the aspect of an immortal was a hard thing to counter when the objective of a Rating Game was to defeat the [King].

Most likely every one of the Phenx clan thought Riser's victory was all but announced, and this Rating Game was simply a show of good faith to my sister Rias who did not wish to marry Riser.

And then Issei Hyoudou happen.

To be sure if Riser was not so arrogant and didn't let Issei touch him, the battle would have turned out differently. However it was too late for "maybes" and "what if's".

Issei Hyoudou did indeed touch Riser and at that moment it was checkmate.

I have to admit, it is was a brilliant plan on Issei's part.

Overloading his brain with so much information, from the change from a man to a woman, to the hormonal imbalance that would cause and the increase to sensitivity so it would affect Riser even more? And to top it all off one solid, direct attack from a Longinus class balance breaker imperfect as it was?

It would break anyone's mind.

Hm… come to think of it, Grayfia did say her mind went blank for a bit after our first night together.

Ah, just remembering that night fills my heart with emotions!

Hm? I wonder if Issei could teach me that trick to increase sensitivity? I would like to try for a second child with Grayfia after all and who knows. With this eras Sekiryuutei abilities being as…"unique" as they are, they may prove to help the Underworld as he might be able to increase the fertility of the male and female devils.

My, it seems fate has smiled upon the devils at last for the Sekiryuutei of this era to be reincarnated as a devil.

"Well, I guess there will be no wedding Lord Phenx." I turn to both my father and Lord Phenx to take their mind off of the come from behind victory for my little sister.

"Ah, yes. It seems you are right Lucifer-dono." Lord Phenx began as I brought them out of there stupor.

"I must admit I did not think Rias-hime would win this day but a deal is a deal. The wedding between Riser and Rias is called off."

"I apologize Lord Phenx for what has occurred here this day and-" "It is fine Lord Gremory." Lord Phenx says as he dismisses my father's apology.

"It would have been a good marriage between two pure blooded devils, but it seems we had too much greed between us. Both of our houses already have pure blooded grandchildren yet we wanted more." Lord Phenx put on a complicated face as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes. I tried to impose my desires onto my daughter and it cause this mess." Father sighed as he also stood up.

"I can assume the effect aren't permanent so no real harm and it is a good lesson for my son. He relied on our houses gift too much. The power of the phoenix is not absolute. This should be obvious now what with, Issei Hyoudou was it, did to my son. So long as my son can learn from his first true defeat then that is more than enough for me." Lord Phenx said as he turned to leave.

"Now if you will excuse me I will go check on my son and his peerage. Oh and tell that Hyoudou boy thanks from me. Ha, the Underworld won't be boring with Rias's peerage around." With those parting word Lord Phenx left leaving me and my father alone.

"Haa~ I lived through The Great War, have seen countless eras past and yet I can still be surprised. To think The Red Dragon would be brought to our side."

"Indeed, and what an interesting host, wouldn't you agree father?" I say with a knowing smile as my father replied with a wry smile of his own.

"Yeah, well guess we should go congratulate Rias on her victory and that Hyoudou boy as well." My father says as we exit the VIP room and move towards the room Rias and they were transported to.

* * *

Staring at the screen with deadpan eyes Koneko Toujou couldn't help but mutter out some words of contempt about her lecherous sempai.

"Sempai really is a no good perverted idiot." Saying as much to herself Koneko looked to beside her to see Kiba and Akeno sleeping soundly as they recovered from the injuries they sustained during the battle.

'Even still, he was the one to last the longest amongst our fighters and the one to beat Riser in the end.' Even though she was glad they won she couldn't help but feel irritated that she was beaten so easily. That she wasn't of more help to the rest. To Rias and to Ise.

"Though he did keep his promise in the end." Koneko muttered to herself as she let the barest of smiles creep onto her face.

"Thank you sempai. For saving Rias." Closing her eyes she put her hands to her chest.

 **!**

"…Make them bigger…" Koneko grew a complicated expression as she wonder if Ise really could make her chest bigger and for how long.

* * *

'Uh, well, how should I explain this…' After having Ravel show up and asking what happen I felt it was best that I get this explanation over with now then later given how I was the one to defeat her brother by doing… "that"… to him.

I told Rias it would be fine but she asked had asked Ravel to let me rest for a bit as I was still feeling the fatigue of using the imperfect Balance Breaker which she agreed to. She was now sitting on a chair with Asia making some awkward small talk.

To my surprise it seems the little princess isn't used to speaking with other people not of the high society, or it seems her age for that matter, as she seems to be having some difficulty dealing with the little saint that is Asia's rather humble and kind hearted personality. Though it is rather cute seeing them trying to interact with one another…

Which makes what I have to tell her even more difficult to say.

As I am continuing to receive a lap pillow by Rias (she insisted on the matter, saying, if it is me then I will regain my vitality much faster like this, which I whole heartily agree with!) I try to come up with the best way to break it to Ravel that I beat her brother by turning him into a shemale and making him climax so hard it made him pass out…

…

..

.

Yep, I'm fucked! There is no way she won't want to roast me alive if I tell her that! How would I even begin to make what I did sound even remotely not bad?!

'Ddraig, any advice?!'

[Partner, I have existed for millennium upon millennium and I can safely say that this is the first time I have been a part of such a messed up scenario. Kingdoms rising and falling over night, rulers going mad with power, great people coming to their own, the occasional "Chosen One" every era or two but nothing like this… yeah you're on your on this one partner.]

'Dammit! I wish I could Boost my brain power right about now to get out of this mess!'

[Well, actually you can but not right now do to the fatigue.]

'Wait?! Seriously?! I can do that?!'

[Of course. What part of, "can boost/ transfer power to anything" didn't you get? I mean for Great Red's sake you were foolish enough to do, _**"THAT"**_ to your opponent so what a normal person would think of would indeed be possible. Though since it's you, you may actually die from trying to make yourself even the tiniest bit smart given how low the base specks are to begin with…] Ddraig say in a disgruntled huff.

'Well, sorry for not being a genius! And it worked didn't it?! We defeated Riser didn't we?!'

[Doesn't mean it wasn't a stupid and perverted!] Ddraig roared back! Ah man! I know he hated what I did but I didn't know it be this bad!

[Honestly! My power! MY POWER! The might and strength of The Welsh Dragon Ddraig! One of the only two Heavenly Dragons and you use it for such and low brow perverted technique! I just, I just...! Uwahahahahawahwah…Oh how far I have fallenenenenahahnahn…~]

'Ah, man Ddraig! Don't cry!' I'm a terrible person aren't I?

Actually, if I think about this objectively, I have done something really amazing. I mean, I made a Heavenly Dragon cry!

But this is still messed up! He's crying because I'm a huge pervert!

Daaaaaaaammmmiitttt!

'Look! Ddriag! I'm sorry for being a perverted idiot who can't help but look, want and fantasize about tits. And I'm sorry for using your awesome powers in perverted ways but this is just who I am and that won't change anytime soon.' I say to the mournful dragon to try and reach an understanding. It is my fault he's hurting after all!

'But I will try to be a better partner for your sake Ddriag. So even if I stay a perverted idiot for the rest of my days-' '[Ahhhahugn!]' 'Even if I gain even more perverse abilities-!' '[Ughhhaaunana!]'

Dammit! I think I'm making it worse!

'Dammit Ddraig! Look! I will make you a promise to you as a man. No! As a perverted idiot who loves tits and whose ultimate dream is to have a harem of beautiful women!'

'[Uwahwawa!]'

I won't try to sugar coat it! It wouldn't be fair to Ddraig who has helped me gain access to this world! A world that will let me gain my dream!

'For as perverted as I am and may become in the future, I will match that perversion with how strong I get! No! Double it!'

'[!]'

'I will learn to master your power and my own perversion and become the strongest Sekiryuutei there has ever and will ever be! And even if that power, that strength, comes from my love of tits then so be it! For with the strength I will obtain I will make it so that the tits will become the symbol of absolute pure power the world over!'

[!?]

'This is my promise to you Ddraig…and I won't be going back on it.' I smile inside my heart as I place a hand over my dragonfied arm.

'So is this good enough Ddraig? Will you except who I am and what I, no. **WE,** will become?'

A long silence falls between us as I wait for his answer.

Honestly, I don't expect anything from it. I mean the notion that I could turn the symbol of power from the dragon to tits? And the fact I said it to one of the Heavenly Dragons no less?!

But I was serious about obtaining that power. And if it can match my perversion then I'm sure it will be more than-

'[...heh…hehaha…Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!]'

'Ddraig?! Oh, shit! Did I break you too?! No, Ddraig! I'm sorry. I-!'

'[No, no. I'm, well I wouldn't say fine, but I do feel a bit revived.]' Ddraig, began as he rein in his howling laughter.

'[Those words just now… they, filled me with a sense of "hope" I guess you can say.]' His voice held a mysterious weight to it.

'[If nothing else you aim high. Heh! If you actually become as equally as strong as your perversion then you very well would become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor…though turning the symbol of power from dragon to, tits…this I also must admit maybe possible if you gained such equal power…]' Ddraig begrudgingly admitted after a moment.

'Oi,oi. Don't sound so depressed about it. I mean if I become that crazy strong then surely it would be fine for the symbol of power to change from dragons to tits right?'

'[…I…suppose so. Just, take it easy with this old dragon will you? I'm still trying to accept this new goal of yours.]'

'Of course! And once were back home and I'm healed up a bit you can start showing me the ropes to being a true Red Dragon Emperor! Though, before any of that…' I turn my head over to where Asia and Ravel are talking and let out a sigh.

'Got to deal with this first.'

'[Heh, any ideas?]'

'Just one…'

"Hey, uh, Ravel." I finally get out as I call over to Ravel.

"Yes? Are you feeling well enough to talk?" She comes over with what looks like genuine concern… man this is going to be hard!

"Uh, yeah. Well, you see… uh, about what happen…" I scratch at my cheek with my dragonfied arm as everyone waits for me to explain. Rias and Asia have obviously complicated expression as they don't quite know how I am going to handle this while Ravel is waiting in confused anticipation.

Well, here goes.

"I defeated your brother by turning him into a shemale and making him feel the pleasures of one-thousand women. This in turn made him cum so hard that I broke his mind and he passed out…"

I say in one breath as I bow my head.

"I know I shouldn't but if you can find it in your heart, please forgive me!"

…

..

.

'[So blunt honesty huh?]' 'Only thing I could really do in this situation. Figured she be a bit linnet about her outrage and only beat me with in an inch of my life instead of outright killing me.' I answer back as I prepare to receive her outrage.

"""Eh?""" All three of the girls say in unison after trying to process what I was saying.

Wait, what?

Lifting my head I saw the obvious confused and shocked faces of Rias and Asia for how I handled the situation. Yeah not really the most tactful but hey honesty is the best policy and what not.

No the surprising thing was Ravel wasn't trying to scorch me at the moment. Right now she still looked confused.

"U-um, could you repeat that. I don't think I-" "No… you did…" I say with a hint of shame as I tilted my head down.

"Oh. Uh, well… that's, um…" Ravel began to ramble as she was trying to figure out how she should respond.

"I… I am a pervert." I say as clearly as I can getting everyone's attention.

"Ise/-san…?" Rias and Asia say in confused worry as I try to go with the same flow I had when trying to convince Ddraig.

"I am a pervert, neh! A perverted idiot!" I say with renewed vigor as I somehow get myself up off the floor and began to tell Ravel about myself.

"As a perverted idiot who can only think and want tits, ass and fun sexual stuff with girls all the time I couldn't possible beat your brother with normal means. He was too much stronger then me…" I say with a hint of irritation even though I knew it was fact.

If Riser didn't give me that free shot I didn't even know if I could use transfer on him or not from long range.

It was by luck I defeated him and even though it was good I did I didn't want to rely on only luck. I want to defeat someone with my own strength.

"So as such, the only way I could beat him was if I used my perversion to win cause there was no way in hell I was going to let your brother take Rias from me, from us! She didn't want to marry him so he should have respected that but instead he got greedy!" I begin to yell at this point and it made Ravel shrink back a bit in surprise.

Damn! I'm supposed to be apologizing to her not make her scared! But I'm too far along to be backing out now!

"Yeah, I know I might sound like a hypocrite because of my dream but here's the thing that makes me and Riser's vision of a harem different!"

"Even if I have a dream to become a harem king and have beautiful woman with me for the rest of my days I want them to all willingly want to be with me! I want them to flock to me because of what and who I am! A strong, influential person who they want to father their children and spend the rest of their lives with as I shower them with all the love and care I can!"

I had tears in my eyes at this point!

Yeah! Say what you will but I do respect woman damn it!

"Even if I am a perv I have never once done something bad to a girl besides embarrass them!"

"Never have I stolen their cloths, never have I taken pictures of the girls I peek on in the locker rooms for masturbation material! Never have I done more to girls I use Dress Break on but look and admire their beauty! I have never once tried to rape a girl!" I ramble on as I thumped my dragonfied arm over my chest!

"No matter when I perved on girls it was always at the cost of my life! For every time I stole a peak at the girls changing I got the shit kicked out of me! Even if I use Dress Break on female opponents I know Koneko will ridicule me with her harsh words-!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Koneko sneezed as she felt and smelt a perverse essence in the air.

"…Sempai…"

* * *

"But this is who I am and I am proud of it! Cause in the end it was because of my perversion that I could meet with Rias! Meet Asia! And Akeno, and Koneko-chan and all the other beautiful devil girls I have met up to this point!" I say with even more passionate tears as I look to Rias and Asia who had strain yet still understanding expression on their faces as if they were both thinking "You may be a perverted idiot but were also glad we could meet you.".

"Not only that but with my reincarnation into a devil and the awaking of my sacred gear it's assured that I can meet even more beautiful woman in the future that I might be able to make apart of my harem!"

"So Ravel!-" I say pointing my dragonfied finger at Ravel drawing her back to reality as she seem to be stuck in some sort of trance as she stared at me with a look of…awe? And was that a blush?

"I am sorry that I am a pervert that beat your brother in a most perverted way, but! I would do it all again if it meant keeping Rias and my comrades safe from Riser's greed! But let me remind youthatItrulyamsorryandwilldoanythingyouaskofmeaspunishmentbutpleasebereasnablhuhabulllllllllllllllll!~~~" I finish off in one breath as I begin to groveling at her feet as I still felt like I needed to be somewhat apologetic for my actions.

"Um,um,um, um?!" Ravel began to panic at this point as she frantically turned her head every which way as she seemed to be unable to fully process what I was telling her.

"Eh, um, well! That is to say, uh?! J-j-just! Please get up, um, Ise-san!" Ravel barely got out as I raise my head as I continue to grovel!

"Um, well! I-i-i-it's not per-er-manent! Is it?!"

"Eh? Well like I said before it would deactivate at when my Booster Gear resets so-" "Well! Fine by me then!" Ravel says as she tries to desperately keep up her princess act even though at this point she's panic talking/yelling at me.

"I mean Nii-sama has always been arrogant so this humility should do him some good! To remind him about, about, about… Oh, yes! Not to underestimate your opponent and to not rely too much on only one skill and such and to be less arrogant and learn his mistakes! Ohohohehehe…"

Oh God, OW, dammit!

I think I broke her too!

"Well! Thanks for telling me the truth and I won't tell Nii-sama about you're not in fact going to be training for your immortal beating technique! So, uh! Bye for now!" Ravels says as she makes a mad dash out the door and probably towards her brother's room.

"Uh! Wait!" I try to go after her but Rias stops me with her hand.

"Ise, I think it would be fine to let her leave. I have talked to her before in the past and I could see she's simply trying to process everything given how, bluntly, you put everything. I think she has forgiven you as well. Just leave her to her thoughts and she will be fine." Rias said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I would rather not have a whole house after me. Oh man, I got to apologize to their father and mother to don't I? Ah boy…" I say with a sigh as Rias and Asia giggles behind me.

"Well, I know you'll do fine my cute little Ise." She says as she leans in and gives me a light peck on the cheek.

Ahhh~ This isn't going to get old anytime soon!

"Now let's go see how the rest of my cute servants are doing. Come along you two." Taking the lead Asia and I follow behind her as Asia grasp tightly at my arm.

"Asia?" I call to her curiously as she has her head down.

"…I won't lose to Rias…" "Asia?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm just um, don't want to get separated is all!" Asia said with her face blushing all the while never letting go of my arm.

"Heh." I let out a snicker as I pat her head which seems to calm her down a bit.

"Why didn't you just say so silly. Come on then." I say as I present her with my arm like a gentlemen.

"Let's go see how their doing." I say with a smile as she happily interlocks her arm with mine with an embarrassed blush as we continue to walk towards the infirmary.

* * *

Turning her head just enough to see behind her, Rias smirks a bit at Asia's jealous antics.

'Well, it should be fine if it's just this much.' She thought to herself as she ran a finger across her lips.

'I did take his first kiss after all. Hehm!~' With a devilishly cute smile. The group continued their way to the infirmary room where the rest of Rias peerage lay.

* * *

"Father?" After composing myself as best I could I returned to the infirmary that was holding Nii-sama and the rest of his peerage that were defeated.

As I stepped inside I saw that Father had arrive and was next to Nii-sama's bed with Yubelluna.

"Oh, Ravel. You have return. So I can assume you talked with the Sekiryuutei?" Father ask to my surprise.

"Uh, yes, Father. I-I wanted toask what he did to defeat Nii-sama and while he did tell me he also wished to apologize for what he-" "Hehehm." Before I could finish Father began to chuckle to himself.

"The Sekiryuutei apologizing? One would think all of hell has frozen over. Hehehm!" He continues to chuckle to himself as he walks over towards me. "Well, there was no real harm done and it Riser did need to learn some humility sooner or later. I should go and tell the boy that the Phenx clan will not be seeking any vengeance for Riser's defeat." Father says as he give my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"I have already told this much to Yubelluna and she has agree to this as well given the fact Riser is back to normal." My Father says as he releases his grip.

"By the way Ravel. Do you know where the Sekiryuutei is at the moment?" "Most likely he has gone with Rias to see how the rest of her peerage are doing." Nodding his head at my response he turns to leave with one final remark.

"Once Riser and the rest have woken up we shall be heading home. I shall deal with the business with the Sekiryuutei before then. I shall be back soon." With that Father left leaving Yubelluna and me in the room with the rest.

"I truly hope that there was no side-effects to that damnable technique that [Pawn] used on Riser-sama…" Yubelluna mutters to herself as she strokes a caring hand over Nii-sama's face.

"Um, Ise-sama said he would be fine Yubelluna. He is back to being male after all and I don't think Ise-sama has any reason to deceive us." I say to her with some vigor as I find myself trying to defend Ise-sama for some reason.

"…I guess you're right. But I am surprised at you and Phenx-sama's acceptance of all this Ravel. I know he is back to normal but should you be feeling some sort of anger towards the [Pawn] Ise?"

I also do realize I am taking this all rather well myself. I mean shouldn't I be feel some sort of animosity towards Rias's [Pawn] given what he did to beat Riser?

But every time I try to find a reason to be angry with him I end up find myself remembering how direct and honest he was with me about wanting to defeat Nii-sama. Wanting to protect his master Rias from the marriage she didn't want as well as protect the rest of her peerage.

To be sure I knew Nii-sama was putting on airs in front of them to show his status as high class devil as he treats all of us in his peerage with kindness but it would come off threatening to them and I did think he went to far. It must agree with Father that Nii-sama did need this attitude adjustment, though maybe not so... like that.

As I continue to sit by Nii-sama's side I begin to play back the words Ise-sama told me moment ago.

To be sure I realize the things he was saying were utterly foolish and barbaric words but for some reason I couldn't help but think how…cool he looked… and how his passion just swept me up, like I was floating aw-

"Ravel?" Yubelluna voice pulls me back from my rather embarrassing musings as I could feel my face growing redder and hotter.

"Oh! Um, it's nothing Yubelluna! I was just thinking we should open a window because it's so hot in here! Yeah! So let me just do that." "But you and Riser-sama are both-" "Yes, yes! Opening that window! Hohohohohoha!" I ignore her logic as best I can as I try to hide my reddening face and try to get the image of Ise-sama's awe inspiring form out of my head!

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ise's perversion has truly been unlocked! Through the power of hentai this possibility was achived!

Neh!

The power of Oppai!

For oppai holds infinite possibilities! And all perverts know this as one of the absolute truths of this world!

But seriously though this idea came about when I read volume four of the light novel when it was mention that Ise could not only double his own power but could also double other things…like the size of boobs.

So that got me to thinking. What if he could turn guys into girls and double there sensitivity?

And since I have read that it is possible to change genders in the High school DxD universe because of the mention of Yuuto turning into a girl by Azazel in the wiki, I figured that Ise might be able to as well.

And through even more wiki searching I found out the Ise learns how to use the Divine Dividing power he stole from Vali, so yes, he can actually turn guys into girls through his own power.

Hell, he gained the power to talk to girl's breast and contacted the God of Oppai's herald so giving him this ability seems right to me as well as makes me question why he hasn't used it in the series yet if he knows it's possible to change guys to girls.

I figured he might want to just change Gasper into one if nothing else cause he looks good in girls cloths.

I also realize that now you all know I read genderbent hentai, which all I got say to that is:

"If it's fine for my dick it's fine for me."

I'm usually only go on hentai sites when I'm bored anyway so there's that.

Anyway, I might do one for Gasper too as I already opened this can of worms so might as well see what else is inside, am I right?

Leave a comment and look at my other stuff on my page as I should have another chapter for my Stellar Axis fic in another week or two.


End file.
